Vengeance is Sweet
by Alexia Gemini Potter
Summary: What happens if Voldemort has a daughter...what if he leaves Peter to babysit her? What if that daughter was me? Chapter 2 is here!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Why I'm doing this, I don't know…but it'll be funny.

**Me**: *at five years old, tightly hanging on to the hand of my dad…Voldemort!!* Lalalalala….

**Voldemort**: Wormtail! Where are you maggot!?

**Peter**: H-here my lord. My liege. 

**Voldemort**: I have terrorizing to commence to, I need you to do something for me.

**Peter**: Anything my lord! Anything!

**Voldemort**: Watch my daughter for me while I triumph over the good.

**Me**: *evil grin*

**Peter**: Baby sit…her?

**Voldemort**: No, my puppy! Of course her! It's not even a question, watch her. And if you do anything to upset her…it will cost you your worthless life!

**Peter**: *gulp* O-ok.

**Voldemort**: Be good for the worthless maggot dear. *Poof* 

**Peter**: *Mumbling* Baby sitting, Hah! Worthless maggot, I'll show you worthless maggot.

**Me**: I'm bored. 

**Peter**: So?

**Me**: So, if you don't do what I say you'll be reduced into a pile of ashes at the sound of my high pitched screaming voice.

**Peter**: What ever. Look, go color or something.

**Me**: I'd rather stay here and bother you. *Walks casually closer to Peter, stops a second looks around and pokes his arm* Bother! *Runs away and hides behind a desk*

**Peter**: *rolls eyes* five year olds…this will be a synch.

**Me**: *thinking* Stupid old person…this will be a synch! *comes out from desk* *announces* I'm Hungry!

**Peter**: So?

**Me**: So feed me maggot!

**Peter**: *cringes* Fine! What do you want to eat?

**Me**: Pie.

**Peter**: You can't have pie.

**Me**: Why?

**Peter**: Because there isn't any.

**Me**: Why?

**Peter**: Because someone didn't buy any!

**Me**: Why?

**Peter**: STOP ASKING ME WHY!

**Me**: *silent for two minutes* Why?

**Peter**: AHHHHH!!!

~*Five minutes later Peter is sitting on a couch with me sitting in front of him in silence, looking unblinkingly up at him*~

**Peter**: Stop looking at me.

**Me**: *continues to stare*

**Peter**: Stop it.

**Me**: *Still stares*

**Peter**: STOP THE MADDNESS!!!

**Me**: *Starts to chew loudly on some gum*

**Peter**: Where did you get that?

**Me**: *blows bubbles consistently in an irritating, loud, manor* 

**Peter**: What do you want from me demon child!?

**Me**: Your soul….

**Peter**: …

**Me**: You're funny.

**Peter**: *sarcastically* I try.

**Me**: *gets up and walks extremely too close to Peter* *Pinches Peter's arm*

**Peter**:  *squeals like little girl* 

**Me**: I wanna play a game!

**Peter**: *rocking back in forth holding bruising arm* 

**Me**: Let's play…twister!

**Peter**: …

**Me**: You mean to tell me you've never heard of twister!?

**Peter**: …

**Me**: *sighs disgustedly and walks out of room*

**Peter**: Demon 

**Me**: *Comes back with a white box with Twister labeled on the front.*

**Peter**: I don't want to play that…uh…let's play…see who can stay the quietest for the longest time! 

**Me**: ok!

**Peter**: *thinking* Ha-ha. This will be great

**Me**: *Behind Peter's back* He he. This'll be a great time to show him how evil I am….

**Peter**: Did you say something?

**Me**: *innocently* noooo….

**Peter**: Ok, begin…now!

~*Not even three minutes later, Peter falls asleep on couch. Being an evil five year old…I get up and pick up a permanent marker. Its hot pink.*~

**Me**: *draws Harry Potter style glasses around his eyes, a scar, and even gets out some purple nail polish and paints Peter's toes.*  *Has a brilliant, sudden plan*

He he…*Smacks Peter's arm really hard* MOSQUITO!!

**Peter**: *Jolts awake* 

**Me**: Lucius did it!

**Peter**: *Growls*

**Me**: *not phased* I'm bored

**Peter**: Demon Child

**Me**: That hurts my feelings…I should call my daddy. *pretends to walk away*

**Peter**: ok ok ok! What do you want to do?

**Me**: Let's play dress up.

**Peter**: I don't think…

**Me**: DRESS UP!

**Peter**: *Cowers* Ok!

**Me**: *evil grin* good.

~*Peter is forced to wear a pink tutu and a plastic crown. He is not happy.*~

**Peter**: I hate my job I hate my job I hate my job…

**Me**: *laughing hysterically* you look funny!

**Peter**: grumble grumble…Why did you get to be Spiderman?

**Me**: Cause, I'm better than you. Besides, tutus are for wussies, so naturally I thought you would want to wear it.

**Peter**: *Moves towards me as if he is going to strangle little old me.*

**Me**: Watch it happy fingers! All I have to do is scream and you'll be dust!

**Peter**: *red in the face* I hate this job….and I-hate-you!

**Me**: So?

**Peter**: AHHHHH!!!! *falls to floor and crawls into the corner, rolling into a little ball and sucking his thumb.*

**Me**: *grabs camera and takes a picture of the big doofus in the ballerina costume and pink Harry Potter glasses and a lightning bolt scar, not to mention pretty purple finger nails and toe nails*

**Peter**: Cant, stay, calm, demon child…evil.

**Voldemort**: *poof* Ah the life of a master

**Me**: *squeals* Daddy!!!!

**Peter**: *still rocking back in forth muttering insane comments to himself*

**Me**: Daddy! Peter is soooo boring! I'm so glad you're back!

**Voldemort**: Slave! Get over here!

**Peter**: *Slowly walks over to his master* Master, if I may…your daughter is the most evil thing in the world and can easily surpass your malevolence. 

**Voldemort**: *Pats me on the head* Good girl, Angel. 

**Peter**: *Faints*


	2. Chapter 2

It's stupid funny…I could do better…I just wont. Lol.

* * *

_Five years later…_

**Voldemort**: Maggot! I have a job for you!

**Peter**: Anything for you my liege.

**Voldemort**: You remember Angel, my lovely daughter.

**Peter**: How could I forget sir?

**Voldemort**: It's her 10th birthday! You are to take Angel here to the zoo!

**Peter**: The zoo my liege?

**Voldemort**: I made an arrangement with the keeper. You get in for free as long as I don't kill him.

**Peter**: How gracious your eminence.

**Voldemort**: I know. I'm the man. Angel, behave your self with Peter. If you get lost, I'll just kill him.

**Me**: Yes daddy…_how delightful, the zoo. Oh the mischief I can cause._

**Peter**: _Damn…a place with witnesses._

**Voldemort**: I'm off to terrorize. Be gone with you! Disappears

**Me**: Yay! The Zoo! I wanna look at the monkeys and the elephants and the giraffes and then I will bend them all to my will and create the next apocalypse with my animal friends at my side! evil laughter

**Peter**: rubs his forehead Great. Another day with the brat. Let's go.

We arrive at the zoo

**Peter**: Now you heard your father. Stay close, behave and please…don't hurt me.

**Me**: In a sweet innocent voice Now why would I ever want to hurt you?

**Peter**: I'm going to die aren't I?

**Me**: shrugs Buy me something and I'll think about sparing your worthless life.

**Peter**: Where to first?

**Me**: Spots the monkey cage MONKEYS! Runs frantically toward the monkeys

**Peter**: Looks around Maybe no one will notice if I just kill her now….

**Me**: MAGGOT! Get over here now! I demand you look at the monkeys!

**Peter**: Muttering death threats Nothing can be as bad as the first encounter.

**Me**: Yes…did you ever get that permanent marker off your face?

**Peter**: Cringes I hate you.

**Me**: Yes…yes I know. Now…make the monkeys fly.

**Peter**: What? I cant make the….

**Me**: I SAID MAKE THEM FLY!

**Peter**: OK, OK! looks around to make sure no one is watching

**Me**: tapping foot What is taking so long?

**Peter**: What if someone sees? You know as well as I do that it's illegal.

**Me**: Killing people is illegal…but my family doesn't care. Would you like to be part of a demonstration when my father makes a point out of this story?

**Peter**: muttering Ungrateful little…lifts monkeys into the air with wand

**Me**: excitedly Yay! Dancing monkeys! Whoohooo… I'm bored now.

**Peter**: drops the monkeys Thank God.

**Me**: I want to ride the elephants!

**Peter**: You cant ride the elephants.

**Me**: Angrily Who says?

**Peter**: Ummm…that man! points to random person, we'll call him Joe

**Me**: Runs up to Joe I want to ride the elephants! Kicks Joe in shin and runs off

**Peter**: Runs after her

**Me**: Stops in front of the hippo pen HIPPOS!

**Peter**: Oh God….

**Me**: Magically pulls out a small rubber bouncy ball Hippos! Throws ball at the hippos, one bounces of the head of a hippo and the hippo gets angry and tries to maul things

**Me**: Destruction is nice….

**Peter**: I'm going to die. If she doesn't kill me I think I might have to do it myself….

**Me**: Oh but I want to help! pouts I want to feed the Giraffes!

**Peter**: No

**Me**: Why?

**Peter**: Because I don't like giraffes

**Me**: Why?

**Peter**: Because they're creepy

**Me**: Why?

**Peter**: Cut that out!

**Me**: Why?

**Peter**: WHY? WHY WON'T YOU STOP?

**Me**: You're kind of stupid aren't you?

**Voldemort**: poof

**Peter**: Master! Save me master!

**Voldemort**: Angel! Get over here. How have you reduced this worthless maggot to nothing, yet again? I must know your secret!

**Me**: Shrugs I didn't even do anything this time.

**Peter**: Curls into ball and sucks thumb

**Voldemort**: Oh yes. I have spawned nicely.

**Me**: must…kill…something small….PEACOCK! Runs after peacock happily

The End…or is it?


End file.
